Senshi Holiday
by Ragemoon
Summary: Selentiy plans a Christmas ball. She invites everyone from across the universe.


**Disclaimer:** The Senshi belong to their respected owner, well the original ones do at any rate. The made up senshi are mine. Take care and have a good holiday.

**Senshi Holiday**

By

Ragemoon

Holly and pine boughs hung everywhere. Selenity looked around and sighed. She was hoping that everyone would be able to come. She did not know how good of an idea it was to invite her extended family for they could not get along at the best of times and there were times they were worse.

This time of year was one of them. She just got finished talking to Star about the Elemental group coming. Right then they were looking for Arashi she disappeared on them.

Selenity shook her head and smiled remembering Arashi's moods and she wondered if she was not talking to someone. The weather controller had a thing about distancing herself from everyone including her own group.

Selenity noted that Arashi only did it for the good of her group and the others as a whole. It seemed that Arashi did not enjoy the after effects of her loosing it on someone just because they set off her infamous temper off for the ill of everyone.

She continued to over see the decorations in the large hall.

Meanwhile Chibi-Usa and Hotaru were helping Michiru and Hakura out with some other small things. Namely wrapping all the gifts for everyone.

"This is tiring." Chibi-Usa said. "There really is a lot of us." She eyed the pile of gifts that were under the giant conifer tree that Ambrosia had grown for them.

"Yes which is why we got everyone small gifts." Michiru stated softly. "All are gifts from the heart."

They all smiled.

In another part of the castle, Rei looked at Minako, Ami and Makoto. "This is going to be a nightmare but a good thing at the same time."

"All the groups here at once." Ami shook her head. "It's almost impossible to believe."

"Well," Makoto looked at the others. "I don't think its hat impossible for Selenity-chan asked them and none will refuse our Princess."

Minako laughed. "Nope they will not."

Back in the main hall, a small giggle was heard behind Selenity and she smiled. "Hello Tini-chan." She eyed the physical form of the guardian of the sun. She stood there in her bright orange shirt and a flighty skirt in red and yellow. She looked like a living flame. Her tiger stripped, red, yellow and orange hair up in its usual curly pig tails. She giggled again.

"Yea I am here. I promise I'll try to behave." Tini looked at her. "Arashi's been teaching me how to fight."

"I know." Selenity smiled. "I am glad. Makes your parents feel better?"

"Yea." Tini nodded. "Need some help?"

Selenity smiled.

Arriving at the space port, many groups appeared and looked at each other. All knew each other they greeted each other with nods and smiles. Then they converged on the castle and their hostess. They all knew their presents would end up under the tree like everyone else's.

Later that night at the Christmas Ball after all the gifts had been opened and put away in the guests respected rooms. The guests of the ball reconvened and began the dance part of the ball.

Music flowed though the ball room, out on the balcony getting some fresh air stood a long black haired young woman. A young dark haired man stood next to her. She blinked and smiled up at him as he leaned with her on the railing.

"Merry Christmas Art. How is Saturn? The planet not the Princess." The girl asked him.

"Merry Christmas Shi. They go well Kuro is finally betrothed to Hotaru which is an about time if you ask me." Arturus smirked.

"Good about time." Arashi smiled at him. "How goes it with you?"

"Better now that I am here with you." He looked at her. "I am serious I miss you when your training the new senshi, knights and guardians." He looked at her. "Dance with me?"

On the dance floor couples danced with each other. Much to the surprise of the entire group Arashi and Arturus were dancing among them. The others were all murmuring in surprise for they were smiling at each other. They moved together seeming not to see any of them.

Hotaru giggled a little at their absorption of each other. "Those two are shocking everyone." She smiled as they danced with each other.

"Yeah they are." Kuro laughed lightly. "My cousin enjoys tossing people though a loop. Art-kun does as well."

"Which is why they make such a great match." Hotaru smiled again as Serenity and the others drifted closer in their dance listening to the pair from Saturn. "Storm and Shadow bond together forever." She paused. "Merry Christmas Kuro-kun."

'Merry Christmas Hotaru." He said then looked at the others. "Merry Christmas Everyone!!!"

"Merry Christmas!!" came the rumbled replay from the entire populace on the dance floor.


End file.
